Harry Potter
Harry Potter Harry Potter: In contrast to the books' largely selfless and humble character, in Potter Puppet Pals, Harry is arrogant, selfish, and greedy, very much like his father was during his own Hogwarts years, having become increasingly so as the series has progressed. He is often seen dancing erratically while shouting his own name and interjecting it with rhythmic grunts. Whereas the books Harry thinks deeply about his actions to the extent of occasionally over-thinking them, the puppet Potter is impulsive and does not take the feelings or opinions of others into account. He is frequently abusive towards his friend Ron, insulting him about his freckles in "Wizard Angst" and his weight in several other episodes. Also, in "The Vortex", he becomes intensely jealous of Ron when he experiences an accelerated puberty and is transformed into "Ronaldo". Harry is the ringleader as the main trio carry out their "tomfoolery", invading Snape's privacy by reading his diary, and shouting swearwords and threats at Neville Longbottom. Though in the video "Neville's Birthday" this is the first time Harry feels most sympathetic after Neville self-destructs himself after Harry ends up hurting Neville's feelings. (Although he began to eat the chunks when he blew up, as in the show Neville is a butternut squash.). Harry has also broken the fourth wall before in his introduction to the new YouTube channel, which he acknowledges he's a puppet controlled by a "muggle" but plans to break free of his confinement and raise a puppet army to conquer the world. Friends Ron Weasley Ron Weasley: Where the Ron of the books is a brave, loyal young Gryffindor with a strong sense of fun, his PPP counterpart is a simple, cheery and (somewhat) infantile boy who speaks in a ridiculously high voice. He is hurt by (but soon recovers from) Harry's regular bouts of abuse, and happily accompanies him in his acts of mischief. He is very fond of his friends, Harry in particular, and seems to like being at Hogwarts, despite showing clear signs of mental deficiencies. His childish outbursts earn him odd looks from his friends. In the secret butterfly scene in "Trouble at Hogwarts" it is shown he loves butterflies. Harry calls him overweight in "The Vortex" and "Snape's Diary", even though the Ron of the books is tall and thin. His puppet version is shown to be the same size as any other, so this might just be another example of Harry's unrelenting abusiveness. He also doesn't seem to be very intelligent, as when he's writing a letter to his parents he starts with "Dear Mr. and Mrs. My Parents" http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Potter_Puppet_Pals&action=edit&section=5 editHermione Granger Hermione Granger: Hermione is perhaps the most normal of the trio, but shows enough contrast in that she seems to display no real opinion on the events, acting either as a bystander passing comment, or a willing accomplice in Harry's mischief. This is a departure from the novels, where Hermione was quick to voice her opinion on whatever her friends were doing, and was often looked upon as quite bossy. Hermione's intelligence is briefly mentioned but little of what she displays in the books is seen. In the secret butterfly scene she cast a spell on Ron, Ronnikus Explodikus, at which time, Ron explodes, and his head is viewed flying offscreen. She is so far the only female speaking character in the series - probably because all of the characters are voiced by the same person. Hermione has a distinctly masculine voice. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Potter_Puppet_Pals&action=edit&section=6 editAlbus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore: Eccentric to the point of possible senility. His most memorable habit is what he calls "Naked Time!", where he strips himself of all of his clothing except for his hat (fortunately, being a puppet, he isn't anatomically correct). He seems happy to wander around naked whenever it pleases him, though he is more often seen dressed in his signature purple robes. Dumbledore's calm and patient character of the novels is made simpler and, like Ron, more infantile – he shows a short attention span when Snape tells him of his dream in "The Vortex", and he is prone to hysterical exclamations such as, "Alas!" and "Well that's just fantastic!" His great intelligence and wisdom in the books is completely contradicted by his exclamation of "I don't even remember five minutes ago!" in "Wizard Swears" when Snape reminds him that it was he who originally made the list of banned words. In "Ron's Disease", afterHagrid's failed attempt at beating him with a club, he reveals to the characters and the audience that he is a gay android. Ginny Weasley Ginny Weasley: Ron's sister that appeared in the episode "Ginny". She has no speaking lines so far. Harry professes her physical charms, comparing her to such objects of beauty as Thomas Kinkade paintings and such objects of hotness as a spicy pepper or astove. However, when Harry discovers that Ginny looks exactly like Ron but with a little bit longer hair and a bow, he uses Avada Kedavra on himself. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Potter_Puppet_Pals&action=edit&section=14 editCedric Diggory Cedric Diggory: Cedric Diggory appears in "Neville's Birthday" as a drawing of Robert Pattinson (who played Cedric Diggory in the 4th movie) on a foot. Neville Longbottom Neville Longbottom: Unlike the other characters, which are made out of felt, Neville appears as a butternut squash on a stick. In the novels, he is clumsy, but brave and able to stand up to his friends; here, he is pathetic and cowardly, with a wheezy voice. He is easily bullied by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville also appears in "Wizard Swears" where Harry, Hermione, and Ron curse at him using "The Elder Swear", which they promised never to repeat to anyone. Neville self-destructs in 'Neville's Birthday' after discovering that Harry, Ron and Hermione all think he is lame. At the beginning of this episode he was called Neville Lungebutton by Dumbledore. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Potter_Puppet_Pals&action=edit&section=11 editRubeus Hagrid Rubeus Hagrid: Hagrid seems to like sleeping. He is probably still the gamekeeper. Harry and Ron first met him in "Ron's Disease" and, after making a deal with Harry, who promised to leave fish every day on his doorstep for a month, he beats up Hermione and Snape with a massive club (he also attempts to attack Dumbledore, but this fails upon learning Dumbledore's terrible secret: he is a gayandroid). Eminnes Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort: Voldemort appears occasionally, with an echoey and deep plummy voice. He is an antagonist, but is not as evil as his book counterpart. He constantly attempts to kill the other characters, but is generally thwarted. His most successful plot, and only successful one so far, has been blowing up all of the other main characters with a pipe bomb (which was ticking, leading the characters to create a song by rhythmically singing their own names). There is really no great enmity between Voldemort and Harry as there is in the book, suggesting that the former is not completely evil. This is shown in "Ron's Disease" when Harry has used Hagrid to knock out both Hermione and Snape, yet when they pass Voldemort who greets Harry with "Ah, Harry, I've been waiting for you" in a friendly voice followed by an attempt to kill him, Harry says "No time to chat, Voldemort! Gotta go!" and runs off, much to Voldemort's disappointment. Voldemort appears in 7 episodes. Severus Snape Severus Snape: Snape is often the first to come across Harry, Ron and Hermione participating in mischief. He usually delivers long, rambling descriptions of how the trio will be punished, giving them time to discover a means of escape. Disliked and neglected by all of the characters except Voldemort, who he is seen serving in "Mustache Buddies". This however contradicts a previous episode, "Trouble at Hogwarts," in which Snape attempted to kill Voldemort and Voldemort killed Snape (though he didn't stay dead). Snape often shows a deeply mournful and sensitive side. He keeps a diary, where he keeps account of his highly depressed and unfortunate life, mentioning for example a dream (possibly a memory) where he asked Harry's mother to dance at the Yule Ball. He writes, "I asked her to dance... she asked me to die." Also, he is seen drunk in the episode "Neville's Birthday". Draco Malfoy Draco Malfoy: Different from all the other characters, Draco Malfoy is simplistically made out of paper and is a smaller puppet, held and voiced by the Harry puppet. In "Draco Puppet", Harry created him due to audience responses and is a puppet on a puppet. After Draco "annoys" Harry, he does a series of strange things to the paper Draco and eventually burns it on a stove. The Dursleys Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley are rather different from other puppets as they are mere cardboard cupboards that have very little resemblance to the actors who portray them but look more like feral beasts. They shriek at Harry in the Yule Ball 2011 when Harry reflects on his darkest, most troubling memories before facing Voldemort.